Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 8
Tego samego dnia oznajmił się mały rycerz u hetmana, który kazawszy go zaraz puścić rzekł mu: — Muszę Ruszczyca do Krymu wysłać, aby patrzył, na co się tam zanosi, i aby u chana o dotrzymanie paktów kołatał. Chceszli na nowo wstąpić do służby i komendę po nim objąć? Ty, Wilczkowski, Silnicki i Piwo będziecie mieć oko na Dorosza i na Tatarów, którym nigdy zupełnie ufać nie można. Pan Wołodyjowski posmutniał. Przecie oto kwiat wieku przesłużył. Przez całe dziesiątki lat spokoju nie zaznał; żył w ogniu, w dymach, w trudzie, w bezsenności, głodzie, bez dachu nad głową, bez garści słomy do snu. Bóg wie, jakiej krwi nie toczyła już jego szabla. Ni się ustalił, ni się ożenił. Stokroć mniej zasłużeni pożywali już panem bene merentium, dochodzili do honorów, urzędów, starostw. On bogatszym począł służyć, niż był teraz. A jednak oto zachciano na nowo nim zamiatać jak starą miotłą. Przecie i duszę miał rozdartą na dwoje; za czym zaledwie znalazły się słodkie i przyjazne ręce, które poczęły mu rany obwiązywać, już mu kazano zrywać się i lecieć na pustynne, dalekie brzegi Rzeczypospolitej bez względu, że on znużon tak bardzo na duszy. Toż gdyby nie owe zrywania się i służby, byłby się nacieszył choć parę lat swoją Anusią. Gdy o tym wszystkim teraz pomyślał, gorycz wezbrała w nim niepomierna; ale że mu się nie zdało rzeczą godną kawalera służby swe wymawiać i przypominać, więc odpowiedział krótko: — Pojadę. Atoli sam hetman rzekł: — Nie jesteś w służbie, możesz odmówić. Sam najlepiej wiesz, czy ci to nie za rychło! Wołodyjowski na to : — Już mi i umrzeć nie za rychło! Pan Sobieski przeszedł się kilkakrotnie po komnacie, następnie zatrzymał się nad małym rycerzem i położył mu poufale rękę na ramieniu. — Jeśli ci łzy dotąd nie obeschły, to ci je wiatr w stepie osuszy. Harowałeś ty, żołnierzyku, przez całe życie, haruj jeszcze. A jeśli przyjdzie ci kiedy do głowy, żeć zapomniano, nie nagrodzono, spocząć nie dano, żeś wysłużył nie smarowane grzanki, ale suchy chleb, nie starostwa, ale rany, nie spoczynek, ale mękę, to jeno zęby ściśnij i powiedz: „Tobie, ojczyzno!" Innej pociechy ci nie dam, bo nie mam, jeno chociażem nie ksiądz, przecie ci mogę dać zapewnienie, że tak służąc, dalej zajedziesz na wytartej kulbace niźli inni w poszóstnych karetach i że będą takie bramy, które się przed tobą otworzą, a przed nimi zamkną. „Tobie, ojczyzno ! „ — rzekł w duszy pan Wołodyjowski dziwiąc się zarazem, jak hetman mógł tak bystrze tajne jego myśli przeniknąć. A pan Sobieski siadł naprzeciw i mówił dalej: — Nie chcę z tobą gadać jak z podkomendnym, ale jak z przyjacielem, ba ! jako ojciec z synem ! Jeszcze za tych czasów, kiedyśmy to w ogniu bywali, u Podhajec i przedtem na Ukrainie; kiedyśmy ledwie zdużać mogli przemocy nieprzyjacielskiej, a tu, w sercu ojczyzny, ubezpieczeni za naszymi plecami źli ludzie warcholili się, prywat własnych dochodząc— przychodziło mnie nieraz do głowy, że ta Rzeczpospolita zginąć musi. Zbytnio tu swawola nad ładem panuje, zbytnio dobro publiczne prywatnym sprawom ustępować zwykło... Tego nigdzie nie ma w takim stopniu... Ot, gryzły mnie te konsyderacje i w dzień w polu, i w nocy w namiocie, bom sobie myślał: „Nu ! my żołnierze, gorzejem !... dobrze!... to nasza powinność i nasz los ! Ale żebyśmy to choć wiedzieli, że z tą naszą krwią, która wypływa nam z ran, wypłynie i zbawienie." Nie! i tej pociechy nie było. Oj, ciężkiem dni przebywał pod Podhajcami, chociażem wam wesołe pokazywał oblicze, abyście zaś nie myśleli, żem o wiktorii w polu zdesperował. Ludzi nie masz! — myślałem sobie — ludzi nie masz prawdziwie tę ojczyznę miłujących! I tak mi było, jakoby mi kto nóż w pierś wbijał. Aż razu pewnego... było to ostatniego dnia w podhajeckim okopie... gdym was w dwa tysiące posłał do ataku na dwadzieścia sześć tysięcy ordy, a wyście na oczywistą śmierć, na pewne jatki lecieli z takim okrzykiem i ochotą, jakoby na wesele, przyszło mi nagle na myśl: „A owi moi żołnierze?" I Bóg w jednej chwili zdjął kamień z serca, i w oczach stało mi się jasno. Ci — rzekłem — z czystej miłości dla matki tam giną; ci nie pójdą do związków ani do zdrajców; z nich utworzę święte bractwo, z nich utworzę szkołę, w której młode pokolenia uczyć się będą. Ich przykład, ich kompania podziała; przez nich ten naród nieszczęsny się odrodzi, prywaty próżen, swawoli niepomny, i stanie jako lew okrutną moc w członkach czujący, i świat zadziwi! Takie to bractwo z moich żołnierzów uczynię! Tu pan Sobieski sam zapłonął, podniósł do góry głowę podobną do głowy rzymskiego cezara i wyciągnąwszy ręce zawołał: — Panie! Nie pisz na naszych murach Mane, Tekel, Fares! i pozwól mi moją ojczyznę odrodzić! Nastała chwila milczenia. Mały rycerz siedział z głową spuszczoną i czuł, że go drżenie chwyta w całym ciele. Hetman chodził czas jakiś szybkimi krokami po izbie, następnie zatrzymał się przed małym rycerzem. — Przykładów trzeba — rzekł — przykładów co dzień, które by w oczy biły. Wołodyjowski! jam ciebie w pierwszym rzędzie do bractwa zaliczył. Zali chcesz do niego należeć?... Mały rycerz wstał i objął hetmańskie kolana. — Ot! — rzekł wzruszonym głosem — ot! usłyszawszy, że mam znów jechać, pomyślałem, że mi się krzywda dzieje i że mi się wczas dla mojej boleści należy, a teraz widzę, żem zgrzeszył... i... i kajam się takowej myśli, i mówić nie mogę, bo mi wstyd... Hetman przycisnął go w milczeniu do serca. — Garść nas jest — rzekł — ale inni pójdą za przykładem. — Kiedy mam jechać? — pytał mały rycerz. — Mógłbym i do Krymu samego, bom już tam bywał. — Nie — rzekł hetman. — Do Krymu poślę Ruszczyca. Ma on tam pobratymców, a nawet i imienników, podobno, że braci stryjecznych, którzy dziećmi przez ordę zagarnięci, zbisurmanili się i do godności między pogany doszli. Ci mu będą we wszystkim pomocą; zaś ciebie w polu potrzebuję, ile że nie masz, kto by ci w procederze z Tatary dorównał. — Kiedy mam jechać? — powtórzył mały rycerz. — Za dwie niedziele najdłużej. Potrzebuję się jeszcze z panem podkanclerzym koronnym rozmówić i z panem podskarbim, listy Ruszczycowi przygotować i instrukcje mu dać. Wszelako bądź gotów, bo się będę spieszył. — Od jutra będę gotów! — Bóg ci zapłać za intencje, ale tak prędko nie potrzeba. Nie pojedziesz też na długo, bo w czasie elekcji, jeśli tylko pokój będzie, tu mi będziesz potrzebny, w Warszawie. Słyszałeś o kandydatach? Co też się między szlachtą mówi? — Z klasztorum niedawno na świat wychynął, a tam nie o światowych rzeczach myślą. Wiem tylko, co mi pan Zagłoba powiadał. — Prawda. Mogę mieć od niego informacje. Siła on między szlachtą znaczy. A ty za kim myślisz dać kreskę? — Sam jeszcze nie wiem, jeno tak myślę, że wojennego potrzeba nam pana. — Oto jest! tak! tak! Mam i ja takiego na myśli, który by samym imieniem sąsiadów przeraził. Wojennego nam pana potrzeba, jako był Stefan Batory. No, bądź zdrów, żołnierzyku !... wojennego nam pana potrzeba ! Wszystkim to powtarzaj!... bądź zdrów!... Bóg ci zapłać za gotowość!... Pan Michał pożegnał się i wyszedł. Przez drogę rozmyślał. Był jednak żołnierzysko rad, że ma jeszcze przed sobą tydzień lub dwa, bo miłą mu była ta przyjaźń i ta pociecha, którą mu Krzysia Drohojowska niosła. Cieszył się też myślą, że na elekcję powróci, i w ogóle już bez zmartwienia do domu wracał. Miały i stepy dla niego jakiś urok, za którym nie wiedząc tęsknił. Tak przecie przywykł do tych przestrzeni bez końca, w których konny żołnierz ptakiem się więcej niż człowiekiem czuje. — Ano pojadę — mówił sobie — do tych pól niezmiernych, do stanic i mogił, starego życia na nowo skosztować, z żołnierzami pochody odprawiać, granicy po żurawiemu strzec, z wiosną w trawach buszować, ano pojadę, pojadę ! Tymczasem rozpuścił konia i jechał skokiem, bo już zatęsknił za pędem i za świstem wiatru w uszach. Dzień był pogodny, suchy, mroźny. Œnieg zmarzły pokrywał ziemię i skrzypiał pod nogami bachmata. Zbite grudki wylatywały z impetem spod kopyt. Pan Wołodyjowski leciał tak, że pachołek, na gorszym koniu siedzący, daleko pozostał za nim. Miało się ku zachodowi; zorze świeciły na niebie, rzucając na śnieżne przestrzenie fioletowy odblask. Na rumiane niebo weszły pierwsze gwiazdy migotliwe i księżyc się podnosił w kształcie srebrnego sierpa. Droga była pusta, ledwie gdzieniegdzie wymijał rycerz jakąś furę i leciał ciągle; dopiero ujrzawszy w dali dwór Ketlingowy, powstrzymał konia i pozwolił się dopędzić pachołkowi. Nagle ujrzał przed sobą idącą naprzeciw jakąś wysmukłą postać. Była to Krzysia Drohojowska. Pan Michał poznawszy ją zeskoczył natychmiast z konia i oddał go pachołkowi, sam zaś podbiegł ku niej, nieco zdziwiony, ale bardziej jeszcze uradowany jej widokiem. — Żołnierze mówią — rzekł — że o zorzy można różne nadprzyrodzone persony spotkać, które czasem złą, a czasem dobrą wróżbę znaczą; ale już dla mnie lepszej nad spotkanie waćpanny wróżby być nie może. — Pan Nowowiejski przyjechał — odpowiedziała Krzysia — z Basią i panią stolnikową się zabawia, ja zaś wyszłam umyślnie naprzeciw waćpana, bom była niespokojna o to, co pan hetman miał waćpanu powiedzieć. Szczerość tych słów niezmiernie ujęła małego rycerza za serce. — Zali naprawdę waćpanna tak się o mnie troszczysz? — pytał podnosząc na nią oczy. — Tak! — odrzekła niskim głosem Krzysia. Wołodyjowski oczu z niej nie spuszczał, bo nigdy dotąd nie wydawała mu się tak piękną. Na głowie miała kapturek atłasowy, a biały puszek łabędzi otaczał jej drobną, bladawą twarz, na którą padał blask miesiąca i rozświecał łagodnie te szlachetne brwi, oczy spuszczone, długie rzęsy i ów ciemny, ledwie dostrzegalny puszek nad ustami. Spokój jakiś był w jej twarzy i dobroć wielka. Poczuł pan Michał w tej chwili, że to jest przyjacielskie, kochane oblicze. Więc rzekł: — Żeby nie pachołek, który za nami jedzie, to bym na tym śniegu do nóg waćpannie z wdzięczności upadł. A ona: — Waćpan takich rzeczy nie mów, bom ich niegodna, a w nagrodę powiedz, że ostajesz przy nas i że cię będę mogła dłużej pocieszać! — Nie zostaję! — odrzekł pan Wołodyjowski. Krzysia zatrzymała się nagle: — Nie może być? — Zwyczajna żołnierska służba! Na Ruś jadę, ku Dzikim Polom... — Zwyczajna służba... — powtórzyła Krzysia. I umilkłszy poczęła iść spiesznie ku domowi. Pan Michał dreptał przy niej nieco zmieszany. Jakoś mu było trochę i ciężko na duszy, i głupio. Chciał coś mówić, chciał na nowo podjąć rozmowę — nie szło. A jednak zdawało mu się, że ma do powiedzenia Krzysi tysiac rzeczy i że właśnie teraz pora po temu, póki są sami i nikt im nie przeszkadza. „Byle zacząć! — pomyślał sobie — to dalej pójdzie..." Więc nagle spytał: — A pan Nowowiejski dawno przyjechał? — Niedawno — odrzekła Drohojowska. I znów rozmowa się urwała. „Nie tędy droga — pomyślał Wołodyjowski. — Jak tak będę zaczynał, to nigdy nic nie powiem. Ale widzę, że mi resztę dowcipu żałość wyjadła." I przez jakiś czas dreptał w milczeniu, wąsikami tylko coraz mocniej ruszając. Na koniec już przed samym domem przystanął i ozwał się: — Bo widzi waćpanna, jeślim ja przez tyle lat szczęście odkładał, byle ojczyźnie służyć, jakimże czołem pociechy teraz nie odłożę? Zdawało się Wołodyjowskiemu, że tak prosty argument powinien od razu Krzysię przekonać; jakoż po chwili odrzekła ze smutkiem i łagodnością: — Im się pana Michała bliżej poznaje, tym się go więcej czci i szanuje... To powiedziawszy weszła do domu. Już w sieni doleciały ich Basine okrzyki: „Ałła! Ałła!" A gdy weszli do gościnnej izby, zobaczyli na środku pana Nowowiejskiego, z zawiązanymi oczyma, w pochylonej postawie i z wyciągniętymi rękoma, usiłującego złowić Basię, która kryła się po kątach, okrzykiem „Ałła!" oznajmując swą obecność. Pani stolnikowa zajęta była rozmową pod oknem z panem Zagłobą. Ale wejście Krzysi i rycerza przerwało zabawę. Nowowiejski chustkę ściągnął i biegł witać. Wraz przypadli stolnikowa, Zagłoba i zdyszana Basia. — Co tam? co tam! Coć pan hetman powiedział? — pytali jedno przez drugie. — Pani siostro! — odrzekł Wołodyjowski — jeśli chcesz listy do męża posyłać, to masz okazję, bo na Ruś jadę!... — Już cię posyłają! Dla Boga żywego, nie zaciągaj się jeszcze i nie jedź— zawołała żałośnie pani Makowiecka. — Że też ci to chwili wczasu nie dadzą ! — Istotnie funkcję ci przeznaczono? — pytał zasępiony Zagłoba. — Słusznie pani stolnikowa mówi, że młócą tobą jak cepami. — Ruszczyc jedzie do Krymu, a ja po nim chorągiew obejmuję, bo jako pan Nowowiejski już wspominał, szlaki pewnie się na wiosnę zaczernią. — Zali my tylko mamy tę Rzeczpospolitą przed złodziejami obszczekiwać jak pies podwórce! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Inni nie wiedzą, którym końcem z muszkietu się strzela, a dla nas nigdy spoczynku. — No, cicho! Nie ma o czym gadać! -odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — Służba to służba! Dałem hetmanowi parol, że się zaciągnę, a czy prędzej, czy później, to wszystko jedno... Tu pan Wołodyjowski przyłożył palec do czoła i powtórzył ów argument, który mu już raz wobec Krzysi posłużył: — Bo widzicie, waćpaństwo, jeślim ja przez tyle lat szczęście odkładał, byle Rzeczypospolitej służyć, jakimże czołem nie wyrzekłbym się tej pociechy, którą w kompanii waćpaństwa znajduję? Na to nikt nic nie odpowiedział; jedna tylko Basia przyszła namurmuszona, z buzią wysuniętą naprzód jak rozdąsane dziecko i rzekła: — Szkoda pana Michała! A Wołodyjowski roześmiał się wesoło. — Bodaj waćpannie los szczęścił! Toć jeszcze wczoraj mówiłaś, że mnie nie cierpisz jako Tatarzyna dzikiego ! — Ale ! jako Tatarzyna ! Wcale tego nie mówiłam. Waćpan tam sobie będzie na Tatarach używał, a nam tu będzie tęskno! — Pocieszże się, hajduczku (wybacz waćpanna, że cię tak nazywam, ale ci to okrutnie pasuje). Pan hetman zapowiedział mi, że to nie na długo tej komendy. Za tydzień lub za dwa ruszam, a na elekcją koniecznie mam być w Warszawie. Sam hetman tego pragnie i tak będzie, choćby nawet Ruszczyc z Krymu na maj nie nadążył. — O, to wybornie! — Pociągnę i ja z panem pułkownikiem, pewnie pociągnę — rzekł Nowowiejski, bystro patrząc na Basię. A ona na to: — Będzie takich jak waćpan niemało! Słodka to dla żołnierza rzecz pod takim komendantem służyć. Jedź waćpan, jedź! Będzie panu Michałowi weselej. Chłopak westchnął tylko i po czuprynie się szeroką dłonią pogładził, wreszcie rzekł rozstawiając ręce, jak w ślepej babce czynił: — Ale pierwej pannę Barbarę złapię! dalibóg, złapię! — Ałła ! Ałła ! — zawołała cofając się Basia. Tymczasem Drohojowska zbliżyła się do Wołodyjowskiego z rozjaśnioną twarzą, cichej radości pełna. — A niedobry, niedobry dla mnie pan Michał; dla Basi lepszy niż dla mnie? — Ja niedobry? ja dla Basi lepszy? — pytał ze zdumieniem rycerz. — Basi to pan powiedział, że na elekcję wraca, a przecie, żebym to była wiedziała, nie byłabym do serca wzięła odjazdu. — Moje złocist... — zakrzyknął pan Michał. Ale zaraz się pomiarkował i rzekł: — Mój przyjacielu kochany! Małom co ci powiedział, bom głowę stracił! Pan Wołodyjowski 08